1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display and a substrate thereof, and particularly to a multi domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (LCD) and a substrate thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For the techniques utilized in an existing multi domain vertical alignment LCD, negative type liquid crystals and a vertical alignment film are used such that a black picture is displayed as liquid crystal molecules stand vertically due to no voltage. When a voltage is applied, liquid crystal molecules tend to orientate horizontally, thereby displaying a white picture. As compared with a twisted nematic LCD, a multi domain vertical alignment LCD has high contrast, short response time and a large viewing angle.
However, a multi domain vertical alignment LCD still has some problems that are required to be overcome. For example, a multi domain vertical alignment LCD has pixels in same electric field environment, and the tilt angles of the pixels are almost the same. Therefore, due to birefringence effect, the non-uniform of gamma values of red, green and blue colors in the multi domain vertical alignment LCD is easily more serious than that in a twisted nematic LCD. So, as a user watches the displayed picture at the edge of the multi domain vertical alignment LCD, the picture quality is seriously affected by the viewing angle.